


Relief

by WasabiMalec



Series: Relief, Comfort, and Solace [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: 2x10, Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Canon Continuation, Canon Universe, Coda, Comfort, Conversations, Declarations Of Love, Episode: s02e10 By the Light of Dawn, M/M, Making Love, Mentions of Sex, OTP Feels, Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s02e10 By The Light Of Dawn, Save Shadowhunters, True Love, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 04:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15766605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WasabiMalec/pseuds/WasabiMalec
Summary: Magnus and Alec at the loft after the events of 2x10, "By the Light of Dawn"





	Relief

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be part of a 3-story set, each with a Malec moment after the finales of 2A, 2B, and 3A. I never get enough Malec fluff content so I am happy to fill the gaps with all the love and tenderness our men deserve. 
> 
> As always, #SAVESHADOWHUNTERS

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

The sky over New York was slowly getting darker, orange and yellow shone bright and transformed the blue sky to night. From his balcony, Magnus could see the slow path of the sun disappearing beneath the horizon, creeping its way down.

He graciously let the night take its time, he was in no hurry. He took another sip of his tea, the steam wafting in his face as enjoyed a rare, quiet sunset in New York. 

Magnus had truly meant to sleep when he arrived home, particularly after the ordeal of the day before but his mind was a livewire. That single moment of bliss in a flurry of fear and worry stormed through his head, replaying until he could feel every detail in his bones. 

Alec loved him. 

He had said it all on his own, without any coaxing or pressure from Magnus. Not that Magnus would ever do such a thing because he knew that he should let Alec’s affection flourish on its own. This was his first relationship, his first opportunity to live as his truest self and Magnus would do everything in his power to let him set the pace. 

But he forgot one thing about shadowhunters, a quality that had faded in his memory over centuries of contempt: they acted with determination, ferocity, and relentlessness.

And once Alec let go of his fear and insecurity, that was how he loved. 

Without judgement and with all the devotion in the world. It was nearly overwhelming to be loved so powerfully. It was unlike anything Magnus had ever felt. 

Steeped in his thoughts, he felt the brush of his magic course through him as the sign of Alec entering his wards, finally back after addressing duties at the Institute. He knew he might get a little beratement about not sleeping but Magnus couldn’t stop himself from waiting up for Alec. 

A few moments later, he heard the telltale click of his front door, but he stayed still as he took another sip of his tea. Within a few seconds, he felt strong hands gently touching his back as they moved to wrap around Magnus’s waist from behind. Alec brought his face tightly into the crook of Magnus’s neck, inhaling deeply. Magnus felt a flash of familiarity of the embrace they shared earlier and the relief he felt seeping out of Alec’s bones in that moment. It was multiplied a million times in the way he held on now. 

They stood together with no intention of moving, Magnus set down his tea on the ledge to hold onto the hands locked at his waist. He craned his neck back gently to bring himself closer to Alec’s face. Magnus felt every steady breath Alec took as the air brushed across his skin. 

It seemed Alec wasn’t the only one in need of reminder of the fact they were okay. Magnus’s fingers clutched tighter almost instantly as he felt the warmth of Alec’s skin against his hands. It was the same warmth that had lulled him to sleep on certain nights and lured him awake those mornings. 

It must have been several minutes that they stayed entwined because darkness began to spill over the skyline as city lights turned on. Night crested before them, a reminder of the new day that would arrive and be theirs. Magnus moved slowly, keeping himself encased in Alec’s arms as he twisted until they were face to face, nose brushing against nose as they breathed in.

Alec’s eyes were just slightly open, glazed over from emotion. And probably some degree of exhaustion, Magnus thought. But there was something under it that was so utterly content that the consistent furrow of his brow seemed to disappear. It almost reminded Magnus of when they kissed after their first date, the desperate need for closeness after their embrace embedded all over his features. Watching peace wash over Alec, because of him, was one of his favorite things to see. 

“Everything okay at the Institute, Alexander?” 

Magnus tried to speak softly, letting the quiet of this moment stay present. Alec sighed before opening his eyes a bit further. 

“As can be. It’s just…so good to know you’re okay. Again.” 

The bluntness of Alec was always welcome, but this honest admission made Magnus heady.

“Likewise, my dear.” Magnus let his hands trail up to wrap around Alec’s neck, keeping their gazes locked. 

“After everything, Magnus…everything we shared.” 

His breath became shakier as he inhaled again, the trail of his words drifted as he recognized what Alec was thinking of.

Their night together the week before, locked in each other’s embraces with mingling love and passion as Magnus kissed his face and his body. Alec had been indescribably beautiful that night, in a way Magnus had hardly dared to imagine, knowing it would be a blessing to see that side of him. 

It was a night that would permeate in Magnus’s mind for so long. He wanted to memorize every detail. 

The way heat poured out of Alec’s hazel orbs as he slowly lifted Magnus’s shirt off, the rough gasp as Magnus slowly careened his hands all over him, the glowing look of peace over Alec’s features in the aftermath of their tangled bodies. 

That night changed so much between them, so much for the better. Their trust grew exponentially, and they never seemed content to be too far away from each other after that. 

The look in Alec’s eyes now made Magnus realize how much worry Alec must have felt, running around the institute, thinking that Magnus could be gone forever, so soon after they shared so much.

Magnus let his fingers brush Alec’s cheeks gently as he cradled his face in his hands, the shallow darkness of evening cresting over his face. 

“I’m here, Alec. I’m okay…we’re okay. I’m not going anywhere.” 

Alec brought his forehead to rest against Magnus’s, the heat of their skin melding together. He still seemed a bit uneasy but was slowly gaining his calm and realization. Magnus spoke his next words softly, running a hand through Alec’s hair as he kept him close. The words were spoken right in front of his lips, just a breath apart.

“I love you. I love you so unfathomably much, Alexander.” 

A small, private smile crested on Alec’s face as he gazed back. Magnus watched as the stress and concern escaped his expression, leaving behind an unbeatable look of peace. 

“I love you, Magnus Bane.” 

Then they kissed, with fervor and determination. Their lips moved across each other like they were discovering a new land they were eager to explore. The kiss was triumphant, and Magnus thought wistfully that it reminded him of their first kiss at the wedding, but far more private and filled with infinitely more love. 

And as their bodies traversed the loft towards Magnus’s bed, tossing themselves happily onto silk sheets, Magnus let himself be enraptured in the warmth of Alec’s strength and his vulnerability. When Magnus took him for the first time that night, he felt their souls becoming intertwined and his heart fuller than it’s been in centuries. 

As night grew darker outside and their spent bodies remained in bed, Magnus laid on his side facing Alec, who’s eyes were glazed over with desire but just enough open to stare back at Magnus. Magnus couldn’t help from kissing him softly every few seconds, a reminder of how much he loved him. Against his lips, he heard Alec’s question in the quiet of their haven. 

“When did you know…that you loved me?” 

Magnus couldn’t help but smile at that. It almost seemed hard to pinpoint because Magnus had been so clear about his interest in Alec from the start. But he thought hard about when it was poignant to him. 

“The moment I saw you, I knew you were someone special. Perhaps I wasn’t sure that you would be so special to me, but I just felt drawn to you…in some inexplicable way. That night where you shared your strength with me, and that morning after when you told me you trusted me, I felt it again. So much stronger than before. But it was when you were walking towards me at the wedding…the conviction in your eyes. The certainty that you were choosing me with. With each step you took, I felt my heart bursting with how much I needed you. Then you kissed me, and I knew I would never come back from loving you.” 

He wasn’t sure when the tears started to come down his eyes but as he saw a few falling down Alec’s face as well, his heart lurched with the strength of his care for the man next to him. He knew that Alec hadn’t been accustomed to having emotions shared so freely but Magnus would give that to him every way he could. 

Magnus kissed the tears off his cheeks gently before placing one on his lips, softness melting into each other as Alec let out a small laugh. 

One of relief, of triumph, and of overwhelming love.

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on Tumblr [@immortalhusbandz](http://immortalhusbandz.tumblr.com)


End file.
